In Grimdarkest Night
by Travellers all
Summary: After slaughtering the xenos calling themselves the Guardians, the Adeptus Mechanicus noticed something unusual about the artifacts. Certain Astartes were drawn to them, and the artifacts to them. These rings gifted their wearers with great power, but refused to chose a single chapter. A new chapter was formed to house them, The Emperor's Lanterns, light in the darkness.
1. Preview

Ok, So I had this idea for a Green Lantern/ Warhammer crossover, set is a sort of Blackest Day scenery. I want to know if it's a good idea before I really get started, but I do have the first chapter written for when I get enough positive reviews (a number which I will not disclose, as several people have told me that begging for reviews is undignified), I will post chapter one.

To help draw you in though, here is an exerpt from chapter one.

))o((

"In Darkest Day, In Darkness' Fight, No Heretic Shall Escape My Sight! Let Those Who Worship Chaos Might, Beware Our Power, By Lantern's Light!" The voices rose over the hill, echoing towards the berserkers, who turned, and stopped flinging their blood around, focusing instead on the new, fresh, still warm blood in the Lantern Marines.

The resonating response from the much larger quantity of berserkers, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" echoed out, but a smaller group, with stronger voices, pulled forward, wielding blood formed into weapons, "WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED, RIPPED FROM A CORPSE SO FRESHLY DEAD, TOGETHER WITH CHAOS' WARP DRAWN HATE, WE"LL KILL YOU ALL, THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

))o((

Lemme know what you think.


	2. Emperor's Lanterns

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my concept idea. Now here's the first chapter, for real.

Oh, And I do not own anything except the characters and the concept.

* * *

The four Lanterns of Sector 7765438 stood inside the hangar of OA Deuce, the second Lantern cruiser ever produced by the Adeptus Mechanicus, based heavily on the designs of the short blue xenos who had been slain to take Oa. It was an elegant ship, making use of the crystalized essence of Willpower trapped in the power core. It was incredible the power gained by it, but the rings, even reproduced by the Mechanicus, seemed quite intelligent, only working for those who truly deserved that level of power. Each of the four wore a ring, built into their armor. Beowulf had been chosen for his great honor, pulled away from his original chapter to join the Emperor's Lanterns chapter. Avita had been chosen as the last of his ship's complement, after surviving six months against the Orks with nothing but a dead force-axe to fend them off. Reaver had originally been a Tech-Marine for the Ultramarines, and had told his squad, who had kicked him out after the ring had rejected them for being less than humble. Bra'ke was the only dreadnaught ever chosen, plucked off his deathbed by the ring that had permanently grafted itself into his neck, the only available mounting point.

They were about to undertake their first mission, granted by the Emperor himself, through the Green Power Crystal in the ship's power core.

"Gentlemen, this planet has fallen to Chaos. It is our duty to purge it of this vile hatred. Lanterns, To me!" Beowulf launched himself into space, the green energy that made up most of the plating on his armor glowed brighter as it sealed against the vacuum, a trick the Adeptus Mechanicus still could not figure out. Four Marines landed roughly against the ground, the green glow fading as they began walking towards the first noted Chaos emplacement. Bra'ke was the first to see up over the hill, where he saw Khornate Berserkers, notable by the sheer volume of flying blood being thrown around.

"Khorne has tainted this place with anger. We must not fail to cleanse this filth from the galaxy," Bra'ke held up his power-claws, grinning inside his armored coffin as the glowing lines along his armor lit up and formed a pair of elegantly simple auto-cannons. Avita let the willpower that had served him well over the years draw out, forming up a pair of force-axes like those he used during the six months he had fought off Orks. The edges whirred as they came to life, letting out an intimidating growl. Reaver spread his arms wide, four mecha-dendrites forming out of pure green energy, ends bristling with the Flamer weapons he had used as an Ultramarine. Beowulf laughed loudly as his dual bolters formed up, chain-sword bayonets forming up at the tips and roaring menacingly.

"In Darkest Day, In Darkness' Fight, No Heretic Shall Escape My Sight! Let Those Who Worship Chaos Might, Beware Our Power, By Lantern's Light!" The voices rose over the hill, echoing towards the berserkers, who turned, and stopped flinging their blood around, focusing instead on the new, fresh, still warm blood in the Lantern Marines.

The resonating response from the much larger quantity of berserkers, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" echoed out, but a smaller group, with stronger voices, pulled forward, wielding blood formed into weapons, "WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED, RIPPED FROM A CORPSE SO FRESHLY DEAD, TOGETHER WITH CHAOS' WARP DRAWN HATE, WE"LL KILL YOU ALL, THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

"Nice, I think they mean to intimidate us. Bra'ke, Cut down the first wave."

Bra'ke unleashed a stream of emerald green bolts that tore into the berserkers as they charged. Many fell, but they got too close, and Reaver started up his Flamers, igniting the field in emerald flames as he painted the berserkers with superheated fire. Beowulf unleashed his own salvos of emerald bolts, tearing the horde to shreds, even as Avita leapt in, spinning like a green tornado, removing limbs and heads with ease, all the while fighting off the urge to give in to anger. The urge to take that power the berserkers possessed. It was something they all risked, constantly. That urge to give in, to lose their willpower and fall to chaos.


End file.
